ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Weapons
The Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu are weapons in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Consisting of the Sword of Fire, Nunchucks of Lightning, Shurikens of Ice, and Scythe of Quakes, they were usually handled by the Ninja on their quests before upon stolen by Garmadon after the Great Devourer mishap. When forged together, the four Golden Weapons became an more powerful weapon, handled by Lord Garmadon himself—the Mega Weapon. Its element is composed by the four main elements and turned into Creation. History Way of the Ninja According to legend, the First Spinjitzu Master created the Golden Weapons at the Golden Peaks, and later used them to create Ninjago. Before he passed away, he left the weapons to his sons, Wu and Garmadon, with the orders to protect them from evil. Unfortunately, Garmadon himself had been corrupted by evil after he was bitten and turned to evil by the Great Devourer - some time after his father's death, he tried to claim the Golden Weapons for himself. Sensei Wu defeated his treacherous brother and banished him to the Underworld, after which he hid all four weapons, and placed a guardian over each one. After the Weapons were hidden, Sensei Wu created a map so that if he died or was captured, the Weapons could be obtained if they were needed. This map was given to Kai and Nya's Father. King of Shadows Later, the Four Weapons were gathered by Sensei Wu and his four Ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. However, they were ambushed by Samukai and his Skulkin army, and the Weapons traveled to the Underworld. Weapons of Destiny There, Sensei Wu and Samukai fought over them, and Samukai gained the upper hand. After that, he attempted to use the Golden Weapons to defeat Lord Garmadon and retake the Underworld, but the Weapons' power was too great for him to handle, and as a result, he was destroyed and created a portal. Garmadon used this opportunity to escape to a secret dimension of his own, and become strong enough to wield all Four Weapons at once. After Garmadon left through the portal, the four Ninja took the Weapons, vowing to protect Ninjago and be ready for Garmadon's return. The New Masters of Spinjitzu Afterwards, Kruncha and Nuckal got the idea to steal the Four Weapons from the Ninja while they were sleeping and temporarily became the new Masters of Spinjitzu through them. After a whirlwind adventure on the training course at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Skulkin Generals decided that it wasn't a great idea to begin with and returned the Weapons. The Ninja continued to use the Golden Weapons until the Serpentine unleashed the Great Devourer on Ninjago City. Lord Garmadon returned - now with four arms thanks to his time in the realm of darkness - and demanded that the Ninja give him the Golden Weapons, as only their combined power could destroy the Devourer. Seeing the logic in their foe's plan, the Ninja complied, and Garmadon used them to destroy the Great Devourer once and for all. Unfortunately, Garmadon promptly fled the scene with the Golden Weapons. Darkness Shall Rise Later, the weapons were brought to the Golden Peaks once again by Lord Garmadon, where they were merged into the Mega Weapon. The Mega Weapon wielded the power of Creation, Lord Garmadon using it to resurrect the Destiny's Bounty. After trying to alter the past, the Ninja followed him used the Golden Weapons of their time inside the Fire Temple to destroy the Mega Weapon. Because they were formerly fused, they were destroyed when the four elements made contact with the Mega Weapon. The Surge The Golden Weapons have not reappeared since their apparent destruction, with the Ninja gaining their Elemental Blades to make up for the loss. However, during the Nindroid Conflict, the Weapons were revealed to have survived the destruction of the Mega Weapon, becoming part of the Arcturus star. In order to complete their plans, Pythor P. Chumsworth and the Digital Overlord constructed a rocket ship to go into space and retrieve the Weapons from the star, melting their remains down to build the Golden Armor, which endows the power of the First Spinjitzu Master to the Overlord, making him the Golden Master. After the Golden Master's destruction, Cyrus Borg had the Golden Armor hidden away where no one would find it. Trivia *The four Golden Weapons have small stones the color of their element (for eyes of a dragon design on each). **The Shurikens of Ice have light-blue ones. **The Sword of Fire has red ones. **The Nunchucks of Lightning have dark blue ones. **The Scythe of Quakes has brown/grey ones. * If all four Golden Weapons are placed in front of the one destined to be the Green Ninja, they will react with green energy. *It seems that the Golden Weapons' power was transferred to Lloyd when he became the Green Ninja; when the Ninja attempt to teach Lloyd at Dareth's dojo, Lloyd punches a stack of wood with great power, causing Cole to declare "That was the power of the Scythe of Quakes!" *In "Codename: Arcturus" and "The Void," it's revealed that the Golden Weapons survived the explosion and ended up in the Comet the Ninja and Nindroids were going to. If you look closely, you can see some of the weapons still have their exact shape and look (e.g. Nunchucks of Lightning and Sword of Fire) *In "The Titanium Ninja," The Nindroids use the Golden Weapons and the other gold to make The Overlord into the Golden Master and make his Golden Mech. *Their design was reused for the Obsidian Weapons, although the Shurikens of Ice were replaced by sais as Zane's weapon. *When they are lain out before Morro, the Fire Sword lacks its Dragon design. Gallery Four Weapons Set form.jpg|The four weapons as they appear in the sets Shruikens of Ice.png|The Shurikens of Ice Falceoro.jpg|The Scythe of Quakes Pic6FD87EC0603866BF5E4614678446CE82.png|The Nunchucks of Lightning SwordOfFire.jpg|The Sword of Fire GoldenWeaponError.png|Before Morro tumblr_inline_nooqjlNZkM1tr1fnr_540.png|On a comet|link= golden weapons images (8).jpg|On Lloyd Category:Weapons Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Golden Weapons Category:Objects Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Destroyed Category:Golden Power Category:2014 Category:Ninjago: Rebooted